Love Conquers All
by YumeYoukai
Summary: Pan, Trunks, and Goku are searching for the Black Star Dragon Ball's, when they come across three more Saiyans. Wait a minute...more Saiyans? What's this Goku has a twin sister too! Do Vegeta and Piccolo know something everyone else doesn't?
1. More Saiyans

Love Conquors All  
  
AN: Hiya, I'm Yume and this is my first fanfic. I know a lot of people are saying that now but I'll say it anyway. I really don't mind flames, for my  
friend Mizu Youkai and I have marshmellows and graham crakers and  
chocolate!!! WE SHALL MAKE S'MORES OUT OF YOUR PITIFUL FLAMES!!!!  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Okie I'm all done being psycho now ^_~. BTW this fic is set in Dragon Ball  
GT saga, just so your not confused about some of the details.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Dragonball GT or even Dragonball Z cause if I did I  
wouldn't be wasting my time typing fanfics, I'd be cuddling Trunks.  
  
*Cheesy pouffs*= thoughts  
" Cheesy pouffs"= speaking  
______= scene change  
~Cheesy Pouff POV~= POV  
'Cheesy Pouff'= Speaking Telepathically  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Goku. GOKU! Get down here now Goku!" she yelled up the stairs to her husband. "Okay, you've given me no choice." Chichi stomped up the stairs only to find her child sized husband dead.  
  
Chichi woke up, finding herself in a cold sweat. "Oh Goku, if only you knew how much we miss you. Please find those Black Star Dragon Balls soon..." She laid back down and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. _________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm hungry." Goku complained.  
  
"IS that all you can think about, Grandpa?" Pan said rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever think about home? Or Grandma?ANYTHING OTHER THAN FOOD???"  
  
"Sometime I do, but I try not to, I miss everyone too much. But right now I'm starving, is anyone else hungry other than me? Trunks?" Goku said hopefully with pleading eyes.  
  
Trunks gave in.  
  
"I suppose we could eat something." Trunks replied.  
  
He took out a capsule and tossed it onto the desert sand. The capsule exploded, revealing tons of food in its place.  
  
"Mmmmm. This looks-" Goku had food shoved in his mouth before he could finish.  
  
Trunks and Pan stopped and stared at Goku as he continued to gulp down large portions of food. Their eyes twitched and they slowly ate their ramen.  
  
Trunks checked the dragon radar.  
  
"Hmmmm.... We're very close. It should be right around-" He was cut off by someone yelling.  
  
"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That tower wasn't there before..." Pan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Look, the Dragon radar says the dragonball is in the tower." Trunks said overjoyed, it would be their 6th dragon ball.  
  
"Let's check it out." Goku said, with the same joy as Trunks," Do you think we should check out where the yelling was coming from too?"  
  
"I guess I could." Trunks said. "Get me some cheesy pouffs." ( I had just watched the outtakes on Weiß Kreuz and it 's on there. I just had to say that ^^;)  
  
But he wasn't filled with the same happiness as before.  
  
"Pan and I will find the DragonBall." Goku stated simply.  
  
"Uhh, Goku? Do you even know how to use the Dragon Radar?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I do, I used to use one all the time." Goku said reassuringly.  
  
*At least I hope I still do?* Goku thought to himself.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks was following the cries for help. He thought it sounded like 3 girls. * Maybe one of them is my age. I would have someoe to talk to*, he thought as he followed the voices. They seemed to get louder as he flew up stairs and down halls.  
  
He finally got to the door that the voices were coming from. But (of course) he formed a ki blast and blasted it down.  
  
"Hurry, you must get our powers ", the oldest woman said weekly,"They are held a few doors down. Get us out of here and we'll give you our Dragon Ball."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Uuuhhh.......let's go this way ", Goku had no idea what he was doing. He had gotton Pan and himself lost. He kept looking at the Dragon Radar to see if they were close, but he kept making wrong turns," Oops! Wrong way".  
  
"Gimme that grandpa, you don't even know what you are doing. Um.....okay. You can have it back ", Pan was irritated and Goku could tell.  
  
" Damn Dragon Radar ", Goku was irritated also," We're right on it, but where is it ",he looked around.  
  
" Grandpa, this thing is huge. There must be more than one floor ", Pan was really annoyed now, they had been walking around for a half hour.  
  
Pan finally saw some stairs," Grandpa over here! "  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks and the other three girls walked down the hall a little ways. Again, Trunks blasted down the doors.  
  
" Don't do that! You'll wake them", one of the girls said angrily, but not loudly.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about ", Trunks asked questionably," We haven't seen anyone here. By the way, what are your guys' names?", Trunks looked them over for the first time.  
  
Their clothes were torn, and they looked starved. They were very pale, almost white. One looked Goku's age, another looked Gohan's age, and the last, well she looked about his or Goten's age!  
  
He studied their faces. They had beautiful flowing blak hair, and had light green eyes. * They would be bbeautiful if they weren't so skinny*, he thought to himself. Then he realized, that the oldest one looked like Goku!  
  
" Please hurry! We dont have much time", the yougest one said hurridly.  
  
" But what are your names", Trunks repeated.  
  
" Thats unimportant-", the middle aged one said as they collpsed. They all leaned against the wall," HURRY! Get them before we die".  
  
Trunks searched for jars, he looked as fast as possible. He found three big jars,** How can these hold powers*. He handed them the jars, and they 'poured' them on themselves, and regained their strength.  
  
" Than you, but we must go. Come on", The oldest one led the way, they all began to fly.  
  
On the way out they met Goku and Pan," Trunks, your damn Dragon Radar isn't working", Goku said angrily.  
  
" We have no leave,NOW ", Trunks almost yelled.  
  
" But we haven't-", Goku began.  
  
" I have it. Come on", He showed him the Dragon Ball, and Goku and Pan followed.  
  
But the walls began to swirl rappidly, making Goku dizzy.  
  
" What the hell is happening", Trunks actually seemed worried.  
  
" They're awake. Don't let them touch you. If they do, you won't be able to get away, and they'll drain all of your powers", the oldest said calmly.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys", Goku just realized that there were more people with them. Plus he wan't very happy. "Do you have a space pod, or some type of space transportation ", the oldest asked.  
  
" Yes we-", the middle aged one cut Trunks off.  
  
" Good we have to get to it quick", she hadnt realized how angry Trunks was getting. Everyone had been cutting him off all day. But he didn't say anything.  
  
Something popped out in front of them. The youngest girl formed a smasll ki-blast and aimed toward the little thing, and they kept on going. This continued until they got ot the exit. But the door disappeared.  
  
"Keep going! The door is still there!" Everyone was unsure, exept for the oldest. She was right though, it was still there, and they went right through it (Breaking the door of course).  
  
Pan led the way to the ship, it was closer than they remembered. She looked back, the little things were still following them. Pan and everyone else ran inside. Trnks started the ship, even though not everyone was in and the door wasn't closed.  
  
They were finally in space, eading away from that desert waste land.  
  
Trunks could now ask the names of the three girls he rescued. But, the oldest one was talking to Goku and the other one was talking to Pan. So Trunks asked the youngest one to tell him a little about herself.  
  
" My name is Crystal, and I'm eighteen. Um...I'm part saiyan, part Nam- ". " Wait a minute. You're part saiyan? I am too", Trunks sounded happy, he hadn't for so long,* She's part saiyan....and eighteen! This is perfect!*  
  
Trunks searched for what to say next," .....um...are you hungry".  
  
"Um..yes. But since my mom and my sister would be too, I would think that we would eat all of your food", Crystal said.  
  
" I'm sure, we have plenty of food. We even have more than one fridge (Gomen ,sorry, I can't spell ^_^),plus I'm sure that you don't eat that much. By the way, what is your mom and sisters name", Trunks asked.  
  
"My moms anme is Kakarota. And my sisters name is Mizu, but she goes by her middle name, Amira. I go by my middle name also", she replied.  
  
*Hm.......Kakarota....my dad always calls Goku, Kakarot. Maybe they are related or something*,Trunks thought.  
  
"Does your mom have a brother"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
" What was his name"  
  
"Uh.....I think that it was Kakarot"  
  
"I know him", Trunks said casually.  
  
"Really!? I've always wanted to meet my uncle"  
  
"I'll take you to him",Trunks stood up and took her to Goku.  
  
"This child couldn't be him. My uncle would be much older than this child",Crystal turned to walk away.  
  
But Trunks grabbed her arm and she turned around," No no, I swear this is Kakarot. Listen, Goku isn't your saiyan name Kakarot"  
  
"I guess. I meen thats what Vegeta always calls me", Goku sounded confused.  
  
" You know that fool Vegeta? King Vegeta? I thought he was killed by Frieza. That bastard should have been....", Kakarota was excited, yet angry.  
  
" No, his son, prince Vegeta. And this is his son, Trunks",Goku was even more confused. Why did she hate Vegeta, and how did she know him?  
  
"Anyways, I am Kakarota. Amira is over there talking to Pan-", Goku interupted her  
  
" How did you know Pan's name-", this time it was Kakarota who interupted him.  
  
" I can read minds and see the future, just like our father, Bardock. Oh, and this is Crystal, she can also read minds and see the future. Amira wasn't as lucky, she's more like her father", Kakarota finished.  
  
Then it dawned on him," Are we related"  
  
" I already answered that question Kakarot", She said annoyed,she sighed," You are my twin brother".  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
" Wow, I never knew",gggggggrrrrrrrrr! Goku smiled,"Is anyone else hungry".  
  
"Grandpa. Ya just ate three hours ago", (Anime fall, and big sweat drop on Tunks' and Pan's head.)Pan sighed.  
  
"We are. We haven't eaten in a week", Amira answered. Goku and the others got all of the food out of refridgerator 1.(Of course they have more than one fridge. Goku's on the ship!!)  
  
* Well heres the story behind Crystal, Amira, and Kakarota incase you were wondering: They too were searching for the Dragon Balls and crash landed on that planet. They had almost died when those little robots came. The little things drained their powers and then fed them when they had found them. Then they kept their powers in those jar thingys. Don't ask please, I'm not sure how they were able to supress their powers into the jars . OK well there ya are. I hope that you guys liked my first chapter.* ~Ja!~  
~~~~*Yume ^_~*~~~~ 


	2. Answers

Well, this was supposed to be part of the first chapter. But I thought that I should shorten the first chapter a little for ya. So here it is. Oh yeah, from now on my special affects will be in parenthesis. If they are author notes though, I'll put A/n, but when they are on the video phone, "the rings" will be in their on paragraph thing and when Pan gets smacked, they will be in all caps. OK!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ , DBGT, I do not own Trunks (which is very sad), I do own a couple of Dragon Ball Z and GT movies though...  
  
"(Yawn), Where is everyone?" Crstal got up and walked around finding everyone eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning," Pan said happily, then she smiled.  
  
"Hi," Crystal said soflty. She sat down in an empty place that had food in front of it. She quickly finished it, and walkd back to the 'girls'' room. She thought of an outfit, and then she was dressed, * I'm glad that I'm part Namek.*  
  
She walked out of the room, and saw Trunks.  
  
"I....will...." He blushed.  
  
She stopped to read his mind," Yes!!" She said happier than ever.  
  
" Huh?" He looked at her, confused.  
  
" You were going to ask me out, and I answered you."  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"I can read minds, like my mom and my grandfather," She smiled proudly.  
  
"......" Trunks wasn't sure what to say," How did you change so quick?"  
  
" You were informed of that also. I'm part Namek. My dad was a Namekian...."  
  
"Oh..." Was all he could say,* Wait a minute, maybe it's Piccolo... No, it couldn't be, he never mentioned kids-or even a wife to anyone. Unless....unless he only told Gohan. I'll have to call him.*  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Is...uh...Gohan there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh hi Trunks! Just a minute, let me go get him," Videl said cheerily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hello?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Hi Gohan," Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
" Hello Trunks. So, whats up?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Well, I was wondering....did Piccolo ever tell you he had kids....or a wife?"  
  
"No Trunks....why?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
" Nevermind. How is everyone? We haven't seen them in...about 10 months."  
  
"Fine I guess. But why did you want to know if Piccolo ever told me about kids or a wife?"  
  
" Can you transfer me over to my dad and mom's?"  
  
"Yeah...sure Trunks," Gohan answered slowly.  
  
" Thanks Gohan," He sighed,* Man, I'm glad I didn't have to explain that to him...*  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
" Hello? Oh hi Trunks! Are you coming home yet? Do you have all of the-" Bulma was cut off by being knocked out of her chair.  
  
" Who is it woman," Vegeta asked sitting down," Oh it's only you," He started to get up.  
  
"Father, wait!" Trunks said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Do you know someone by the name of Kakarota?" Trunks asked quickly.  
  
Vegeta gasped, then sighed," Yes, she used to be on Frieza's spaceship with me. I had once thought about marrying her..." he stopped,* I asked her, but found that she was with another at the time. I almost killed her, I was so mad. And ever since then, I haven't been the same...*  
  
" Did you know that she was Goku's twin sister?"  
  
"Of course I did! Their Saiyan names are almost exactly the same. Kakarot and Kakarota! But it's would be hard to tell that they were related by their power levels..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kakarota is far more powerful than Kakarot-"  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta hung up.  
  
* Well that sure did help a lot* Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Amira walked in," Trunks? Do you now any Nameks?"  
  
" Yes..." Trunks looked at her funny.  
  
" Well maybe you know our dad, Piccolo?" She asked.  
  
" He's your dad!!!?" Trunks was in shock.  
  
"Yes..." This time she looked at him funnny.  
  
" He lives on Earth-"  
  
"You mean, he's not dead?!"  
  
" No, all I know is he did die, but he was wished back to Earth with the Dragon Ball's."  
  
"Oh shit, am I interupting anything?" It was Pan. And, of course, Goku had heard her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
" Dammit grandpa, that hurt..." She stopped.  
  
SMACK!  
  
" OW! Ok, ok. I'll quit," Pan walked out of the room holding her head.  
  
Goku had a slight smile on his face, but it wasn't from the joy of smacking his grandaughter upside the head(^_~)  
  
" Trunks, I heard," Goku's grin grew wider.  
  
" Heard what?" Trunks began to grow red.  
  
" You and Crystal..." He started to make kissing faces, and smacking his lips together.  
  
"GOKU!!" By this time, his face was bright red.  
  
SMACK  
  
" Ow! What was that for!?" Goku's smile faded.  
  
" You've said enough for today," Trunks pushed Goku out of the room, and began to return to his normal color.  
  
Amira stood there dumbfounded,".....So....you go out with my sister?"  
  
"Yes," He began to blush again.  
  
" What ever you do...don't break her heart," She threatened, as she walked out of the room.  
  
*Ok...at first I thought she was cool, but now....she just seems scary* Trunks thought.  
  
Crystal walked in," What was that all about? My sister seemed so...serious," She pulled up a chair beside Trunks, and kissed him on the cheek.," So? Are-"  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello," Trunks looked at the video screen, it was Bulma.  
  
" Sorry that we didn't get to talk earlier. Your father was being an ass," Bulma looked behind her at Vegeta who was sitting on the couch.  
  
" No I was not woman. I thought I should be the one to answer the phone, since I am the head of this household!" Vegeta replied standing up," I'm going out to train," He mumbled.  
  
" Whatever Vegeta," Bulma yelled to him as he walked out the door," So, who is that sitting next to you, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks blushed slightly and looked down at the ground.  
  
Crystal looked at him, and knew he wouldn't answer," I'm Crystal, Goku's neice."  
  
Bulma was quiet,* Goku never mentioned having a neice. Or even another brother or sister.... could that one guy, Raditz, have had kids??*  
  
"My sister just left the room, and my mom is somewhere on this ship..." She stopped and thought about her father.  
  
"What about your father?" Bulma asked.  
  
Crystal looked up in surprise, but then lowered her head," Dead as far as I know..." She said quietly," I'm gonna go. I haven't been feeling too well today," She walked out of the room.  
  
Trunks watched her go out of the room, he was worried, and Bulma could tell," She is your girlfriend, isn't she," Bulma had the same grin on as Goku once did.  
  
" Come on mom! I've had enough from Goku!" Trunks yelled embarassed.  
  
"It's nothing to be-"  
  
" Hey Trunks! Come 'ere," Goku yelled from the control panel.(A/n: Trunks was just in a room, he wasn't in the control panel. Just making sure you understood that ^_^)  
  
" Gotta go!" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks-" Bulma began.  
  
He sighed,* I'm glad that's over...* He walked to the other video phone that Goku was on.  
  
"Piccolo want's to interview you. I told him about his daughters and wife being here. And I told him about you and Crystal," Goku said, grinnig as wide as his small face allowed.  
  
* Oh shit!* Trunks screamed in his mind. He sat down.  
  
"OK...question 1...." Piccolo stopped to think," How far have the two of you gone?"  
  
"We've only kissed," Trunks said,* This is great! Now I think I'd rather be talking to my mom about Crystal!*  
  
"Question 2...how many times have you been in trouble with the law?"  
  
"Never-do you really think this is necessary? You know me enough don't you?"  
  
" This is necessary, Goku said it's to protect my daughter. Now, question 3...do you two plan on getting married?"  
  
"Yes...I don't know...maybe."  
  
" I'll be back soon, and with harder questions too," Piccolo hung up.  
  
* Whoa, I guess that's where Amira get's it from. They're both scary sometimes!* Trunks stood up, and walked to the door. When he opened it, Goku fell over infront of him," Just the person I wanted to yell at," Trunks glared at him angrily.  
  
Goku gulped, then smiled.  
  
" YOU SET THIS UP!? THEN LISTENED TO THE WHOLE DAMN CONVERSATION!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
Everone stopped in their footsteps and stared. Trunks stepped over Goku, his face red with anger. He walked past everyone, and went to the 'guys' room. The door slammed shut behind him. Everyone turned their attention to Goku.  
  
" What?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Crystal went into the room with Trunks.  
  
A couple minutes, Amira's ears started to twitch, and became pointed. She walked to the door of the room that Crystal and Trunks were in. Her Namekian ears heard everything that was going on. She pressed her ears to the door, and wore an amused expression. Pan walked by and saw Amira's expression.  
  
" Hey what's so funny? Where's Trunks and Crystal?" She then fully took everything in. Motioning for Amira over to the door knob, she opened the door. There was Trunks and Crystal , lying on the bed, making out, and looking slightly dissheveled.  
  
Trunks looked up, then looked at Crystal," Damn," He said.  
  
Pan looked delighted," Oh Trunks! Now I got some shit on you!!" Pan said gleefully.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW SHIT!!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW! SHI-oot?"  
  
" Very good," Said Goku," What were you saying?"  
  
"Trunks and Crystal were making out on the bed," Amira said.  
  
"Yeah!" Pan said smiling.  
  
" It's not like you haven't done it before Mizu!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!! And no I have never done such a thing!!" Amira yelled.  
  
" Calm down you two! Were they um...(he cleared his throat) ...doing anything else?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, they didn't" Amira said.  
  
"How-" Goku began.  
  
" I have Namekian ears, I know that they didn't go that far," She replied, walking away.  
  
" Crystal, I won't tell your mom, but I don't want this to happen again. Next time, make sure everyone is off the ship, and lock the doors. And Pan..." Goku stopped and looked at his grandaughter, "Stop spying on them."  
  
"But.............OK," But this wasn't the end of Pan's spying days.  
  
" Everyone except for Pan and Trunks left the room," PAN YOU BAKA!!(A/n Baka=Idiot) WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well sorry you-" She stopped and looked around for Goku."-ass hole!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
" Grandpa, I'm getting tired of you hitting me on the damn head!" Pan expected the smack and ducked," Ha ha! You missed!!" She had a large grin spread across her face. But it soon faded.  
  
SMACK! SMACK!  
  
"OW!! How come Trunks can cuss, but I can't?" She left the room, and went to the 'girls' room, where Crystal was fixing her hair. With a hairbrush she had never seen before. Neither said a word, but Pan gave her a smile. Crystal shot her a death glare, which made Pan leave the room.  
  
In the room with Goku and Trunks...  
  
" Thanks for not going off on us Goku," Trunks said silently.  
  
"Yeah, well... we need to talk (A/n: AAAHHH!)," He stopped and blushed," I'm not sure if Vegeta has gone over this with you....but....well, there comes a time when a man and a woman-"  
  
"Hell no! I'm not going to have the talk! My dad won't talk to me about it, and I never want to hear it! Especially from an eight-year-old!" Trunks exclaimed, as he blushed beet red and walked out of the room.  
  
Goku stood there blinking, and returning to his normal color," I was only trying to help," He said to the empty room.  
  
Soon evening fell, and they had made a landing on a lush green planet. The next, well last, Dragon Ball was on this planet. But they decided to look for it in the morning. They all figured that no one would be able to see it.  
  
Seeing as they had been confined to the spaceship for a while, the group decided to camp outside under the stars. Each had a sleeping bag,( A/n: They packed some extra ones incase one of theirs ripped.) Pan and Amira decided to sleep between Trunks and Crystal, making sure they didn't try to 'share' one. Goku smiled to himself,* Young love, reminds me of Chi chi and me...*  
  
The next day...  
  
Goku woke up first (Surprising, ne?), and saw Trunks and Crystal, cuddled up in the same sleeping bag. Goku shook his head, if they were so anxious to do that, they should have taken his advise about the spaceship... Sighing, he shook his head again, and woke up Pan and Amira. Pan wiped her eyes, and then saw Crystal and Trunks together. She began to giggle, and it gradually grew louder.  
  
Trunks stirred, and thus wok up Crystal. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She then turned beet red, as Trunks once had. She mumbled something to herself, and only one person had heard her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran into the ship.  
  
Amira followed her," Crystal?"  
  
She heard her sobbing a room (A/n: A random room. It doesn't matter which one. Does it?).  
  
Crystal looed up," Your the only one that heard me?" Crystal asked between sobs," I guess I didn't say it loud enough for anyone to hear. I read everyones mind," She took a breath," They thought we had.......well...you know."  
  
"Listen Crystal, I'll just tell Kakarot and everyone else that you didn't do anything. I would have heard you." Amira said sympathetically.  
  
Crystal wiped away her tears, and nodded. Amira walked outside as Trunks walked in,*Does he look pissed or what," Amira thought to herself. She walked over to the rest of the group, and by this time, Kakarota was awake...  
  
She didn't look too happy herself.  
  
What's gonna happen? I have the next chapter typed up, but I'm not gonna post it until I get some reviews. Sooo, review please! Oh yeah, thanks to a review that I got. I'm going to do this is DBZ time also. It sound cool, and I have been thinking about that. So, I'll try it. Thanks for reading.  
~~*Yume Youkai*~~ 


	3. A Tragedy

Okees, third chapter. Sorry this one took so long, my computer went evil, and we lost all of our memory on it. OK, well, here's the 3rd chapter. *I can do this! I can do this... can't I?*  
  
Amira continued walking towards Kakarota, until she was directly infront of her,"Mom, Crystal-"  
  
"I already know her and Trunks slept together. I don't need to here it again!" Kakarota said angrily.  
  
"I didn't come to tell you what they did. I came here to tell you what they didn't do," Amira said.  
  
"And what didn't they do?"  
  
"They didn't do anything when they were sleeping together!"  
  
"How would you know this Amira?"  
  
" I would have heard them! Plus Crystal told me herself! You should trust her, she won't do anything stupid!" Amira yelled.  
  
"Do not raise your voice at me!"  
  
"Sorry..." Amira mumbled.  
  
"I'll go talk to her though..." Kakarota stood up.  
  
"No! Not right now."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the spaceship...  
  
"I can't believe everyone would think I would get pregnant right now!" Crystal whined.  
  
"Didn't you say Amira would have heard us if we did do anything?" Trunks said trying to comfort his girlfriend.  
  
" Well...yeah...but...what if they don't believe her?"  
  
"They will, believe me," Trunks hugged her close to him.  
  
Crystal wiped away her tears,"OK."  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed. OK?"  
  
"OK," Crystal repeated.  
  
Trunks kissed her on the forehead, and went into "his" room.  
  
Crystal realized she was still in her night clothes. She thought of an outfit," There."  
  
"How did you get dressed without moving?" Trnks asked as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"I just thought of an outfit," Crystal said trying to sound happy.  
  
"Too bad everyone else in the world can't do that. Then you wouldn't have to buy clothes," Trunks said, now walking towards Crystal.  
  
"I can buy clothes. I guess..."Crystal said.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"What do you think? You look fine. As usual."  
  
They sat in silence for while.  
  
*I wonder what's taking Amira so long...?* Crystal thought, as she climbed up into Trunks' lap.  
  
"Do you think we should go out there yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Might aswell, we've got nothing to lose. I'm sure Amira has it all straightened out by now," Crystal stood up, and walked out of the ship. Trunks followed close behind," I'm just going to go and take a walk."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Trunks asked, seeing that Kakarota was still somewhat angery.  
  
"No, it's OK. Don't worry about my mom, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Crystal smiled, and walked into the forest.  
  
"But..."Trunks' voice trailed off.  
  
Crystal walked around a little, and stopped by a small pond.  
  
"What is my dream trying to tell me?" She asked herself out loud,"All of my others a lot clearer than this one. What's going to happen?" Crystal closed her eyes, the dream flashing through her mind, "This is so confusing..."  
  
She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the ship...  
  
"Crystal?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
They were going to look for the Black Star Dragon Ball's, but they wanted everyone to go. Since Crystal wasn't there, they decided not to until she was found.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and wait for Crystal," Trunks said," Here's the Dragon Radar."  
  
"But I don't want to get lost like we did last time," Pan whined," Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"I want to wait here for Crystal. Besides, Goku know's how to use a Dragon Radar," Trunks stood in his place, and handed the Radar to Goku.  
  
"This time I get to use it. Besides, Trunks, why do you want to stay here? Alone.Waiting for Crystal?" Pan smiled.  
  
Trunks didn't seem to find this the least bit funny.  
  
"OK....uh, let's go" Pan to the Radar from Goku, and began walking.  
  
Goku took the Radar back, and thus began a fight over who got to use the Radar. Until they broke it, and blamed it on each other.  
  
Everyone, except for Kakarota sweat dropped, at how childish the two were acting.  
  
"Dammit Pan! See what you've done!" Goku yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it! It was your fault!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken it from me in the first place!"  
  
"....."  
  
"You guys do realize that was our only Dragon Radar..." Trunks said.  
  
"Then we'll just look for it the old fasgion way. I remember it was....this way," Goku began walking in a random direction.  
  
*How absurd...* Kakarota thought.  
  
*They'll never find it..." Trunks sighed, and lost all hope of ever going home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Crystal opened her eyes to darkness, and stood up,* Wow, I didn't even realized I had slept. I had better get back to the ship.*  
  
She began walking in the way she thought she had come.  
  
She tripped over something.  
  
"OW!!" It said from beneath her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kakarot," She paused, "Kakarot? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Could you please get off of me?" Goku said.  
  
"Right," Crystal stood up.  
  
"Where's the spaceship?" Crystal looked around, but only saw trees.  
  
Goku shrugged,"I don't know," He said cheerily. He then chose a random direction, and marched off.  
  
"I don't think so grandpa," Pan ran up infroont of him, and lead the herself," You haven't done anythying right since we've been searching for the Dragon Ball's. Now I'm in charge!" Pan stated matter-of-factly.  
  
SMACK  
  
"OWWWW!!" Pan cried holding her head,"What was that for?!"  
  
"I'm still the leader, 'cuz I'm older," Said Goku as his eight-year-old body drew itself up proudly.  
  
Pan looked at him skeptically," Ya know, we could seriously debate over that."  
  
Goku just scowled at her, and walked off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the ship...  
  
Trunks sat on the bed, waiting for everyone to get back-mainly Crystal (A/n: If your thinking about that the wrong way, then you're all hentai's!!) He got up and walked to the control panel. He wondered what to do now. He had been waiting by himself for 5 hours.  
  
He had checked everything possible, and fixed everything that needed to be fixed. Now there wasn't much to do since everyone was gone.  
  
So he went and got some night clothes on. He looked out the window once more, then went to bed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was dark and everyone was tired. Amira flew up to see if the spaceship was near...but she couldn't really see because of it was dark. She landed, and shook her head.  
  
"Well looks lik we're campin' ouy under the stars again. But thin time without sleeping bags," Goku said happily.  
  
"Ooh man!" Pan whined.  
  
"Come on, it's not going to hurt anything," Crystal said.  
  
They all layed on the ground, Pan moved around a lot, and it took her a while to sleep. But soon, she found, everything was fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crystal's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was darkness around me...I was falling, and I knew I would never stop. The darkness soon swallowed my very being, and I was no more.  
  
I sat up in a cold sweat, panting,* Will these dreams ever end?* I sighed, and watched the sun rise. I looked around at everyone else. Amira was awake!  
  
'You're awake too?' I asked telepathically.  
  
'What does it look like?' She replied.  
  
'OK! OK!'  
  
'The sunset looks beautiful...'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
We sat in silence for a while.  
  
'You know mom isn't mad at you,' Amira said breaking the silence.  
  
'I kind of figured that when she didn't say anything to me when I left.'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
The sun had turned the sky a rainbow of color's. I gazed at it, not knowing what my sister was saying to me.  
  
I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I heard my sister scream, and saw everyone sit up quickly. I looked down, and saw a pool of blood surroundind me.  
  
Everything went black, and I fell into the darkness that I had known before.  
  
But this time, I wasn't going to wake up.  
  
__________________________~~~Author's POV~~~____________________________  
  
Back on the spaceship...  
  
"Maybe if I raise my power level, they'll be able to find their way back to the ship," Trunks thought out loud.  
  
He wasn't sure to do, he was woried about everyone.  
  
He raised his power level a couple of time, but no one came.  
  
He was hungry, and wanted someone to come back and fix him some food. He had tried to lst night, but burnt everything. He was tired of ramen, and that was the only thing he knew how to cook.  
  
So he waited.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Amira cried, Goku was silent, Pan had shed some tear, but Kakarota...did nothing. Amira vowed revenge on who ever had killed her sister.  
  
They all stayed silent.  
  
Amira felt a power level. Goku must have felt it too. It was familiar. Trunks.  
  
Now they all dreaded telling him. They all knew how close they were-they were boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
But they had to tell him somehow.  
  
Goku picked up a lifeless Crystal, and they followed Trunks' power level.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
They all finally got to the ship, and Goku kept swearing that he had felt her chest heave a few times. But, of course, no one believed him.  
  
Trunks had sensed them coming, and ran outside. When he saw Crystal, he completely stopped. He fell to his knees, and you could see tears welling up in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away, and flew off. Leaving a burst of angry energy behind.  
  
"What now?" Pan asked.  
  
No one said anything, until Goku began to smile.  
  
"What the hell is so funnny here?! Can't you see my sister is dead!?" Amira yelled angrily.  
  
Goku quickly handed Crystal to Pan-who almost fell over-and ran inside.  
  
He soon came outside with a small brown satchel.  
  
Amira glared at him angrily,* How could he eat, and smile at a time like this?!*  
  
Well that's the end of number three. I'll start typin' up he next chapter ASAP! Can anyone guess what's in the bag? I know! I know!  
  
Well tune in next time. Same time..well I don't know about time...but same place!  
  
~~~Yume Youkai~~~ 


	4. Dead or Alive?

Hey peoples! I didn't get very many reviews for chappie three. Don't tell me you guy's are runnin' off on me! I've got two more stories that I'm writing! Come one people! Ow! Stop throwing stuff at me! Eew, what IS this?  
  
Disclaimer: Is this necessary? I don't own anything! Except for Yume, and Crystal, and Amira, and Kakarota, and maybe a few DBZ and GT movies, and etc. etc. WAIT! I don't own the people of DBGT! That's not included in the ect. ect. Whew!  
  
Goku opened the small satchel, and poured--what looked like beans--into his hand. He walked over to Crystal, and out a couple in her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing Kakarot!? Can't you see she's dead?! You can't feed her!" Amira yelled angrily.  
  
This wasn't the time to eat! How could he?!  
  
"This is called a senzu bean, it will heal her--at least it should. I don't know if it will in her condition," Goku said, taking Crystal into the ship.  
  
Everyone else followed him inside.  
  
"But I'm not a doctor, so I can't be too sure. Actually I don't think doctors have ever heard of senzu beans!" Goku and Pan walked out of the room, leaving only Amira and Kakarota in the room.  
  
*Where could Trunks have gone?* Goku wondered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
With my baby--I meanTrunks...  
  
Trunks flew around, not knowing what to do. He was angry, too angry to stop. But he was also sad, to lose his girlfriend, the only girl he had truely loved. (A/N: Except fo Bulma, and maybe even Bra...but that's only because they are family.)  
  
"When I find the guy that killed Crystal, I'll make sure he suffers!" Trunks yelled. She was all he could think about.  
  
They had felt like they had met each other before, or known each other somehow. They had already decided on getting married, and having kids!  
  
Trunks looked around, and saw only trees. He created a small ki-blast, and fired it at the ground.  
  
"That didn't help as much as I thought it would." Trunks thought out loud," I better head back to the ship."  
  
Although he did want to get back, he didn't want to see his dead girlfriend.  
  
____________________~~~~~~~~~~Pan's POV~~~~~~~~~~______________________  
  
*I don't understand. Wouldn't Trunks want to see Crystal? I don't understand guy's that well. They're too confusing to me. I guess it's because I'm only twelve...Do I mean anything to anyone? Grandpa always smacks me on he head, and Trunks always yells at me....and no one talks to me anymore...* I thought as I sat down in a chair.  
  
(A/N: Did I mention that I messed with everyone's age? ^^;;)  
  
'You....you should never...feel that way Pan,' Someone said in my mind.  
  
"What?" I said outloud.  
  
'Speak in your...mind silly...' The voice sounded familiar, like a female that I knew.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked.  
  
'You can't understand...' She paused '...You can't understand your own cousis voice?'  
  
'Crystal? Is that you?'  
  
'Yes. Don't worry...Kakarot loves you, your family loves you. Even though my mom doesn't show it, she does, and Trunks...let's just say....'  
  
'What? Lets just say what?'  
  
There was no answer. I hoped that she had fallen asleep, or passed out. So I went to check.  
  
"Pan-"  
  
"Don't talk," I interupted," Just rest, and I'll change your bandages."  
  
I took the blood stained bandages off, and replaced them with new ones. She did wince a few times, but I did get them changed.  
  
"By the way, thanks for the advise," I said, right before I began to leave.  
  
The last thing I saw was her smiling at me, before I left. After that I began to feel better. I finally had someone to talk to, if I needed to.  
  
I felt a power level, it was Trunks. He must be OK then. But then I heard a crashing noise. It sounded as if someone had blown up something. It had to have been him. I raised my power level, just incase he would be trying to find his way back to the ship.  
  
He got back sooner than I expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked passed the room Crystal was in.  
  
"Don't you want to see..." Pan stopped.  
  
"No," He just kept walking, not showing the same emotions as he did a little while ago. He eventually walked into the control room.  
  
Trunks sighed as he sat down in the main seat,* I would like to see her, but I just can't...*  
  
He looked at the built in Dragon Radar that the ship had. The Dragon Ball was close, but it was dark, and no one would be able to see it. He sighed again, went to his room, and went to bed.  
  
Pan had also gotten ready for bed. She looked over at Crystal.  
  
*I wonder when guy's will start liking me...* She layed down in her bed.  
  
"Soon..." Crystal whispered.  
  
They both drifted off to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think she'll be OK?" Amira asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," Goku said.  
  
Kakarota closed her eyes and leaned back, akmost falling over.  
  
Goku and Amira giggled.  
  
Kakarota glared at them angrily.  
  
"I think you need to go to bed mom," Amira said.  
  
"I will go to sleep when I feel like it," Kakarota stood up, and walked into the ship.  
  
Goku and Amira burst out laughing.  
  
"So much (laugh) for her not (hysterics) not listening to you!" Goku managed out.  
  
A shoe flew out the window, hitting Goku on the head, and causing him to fall off of his chair.  
  
This caused Amira to laugh even harder.  
  
"I wasn't going to bed you idiots!" Kakarota yelled angrily,"I was getting ready to check on my daughter. Until I heard you two laughing for now reason! You're next Amira!"  
  
Amira quit laughing, afraid to get hit in the head with a shoe.  
  
Goku stood up and held his head,"OW! What the hell was that for!?"  
  
He didn't get an answer.  
  
"Come on let's just go to bed," Amira said picking up her mothers shoe, and walking to the ship.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired myself," Goku yawned, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
They both waked into the ship, and went to bed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day...  
  
"Amira! Come here!" Kakarota said for the second time.  
  
"What?!" Amira walked through the door.  
  
"Get your ass in here and hold this bucket under your sisters mouth!" Kakarota yelled. (A/N: Crystal is laying on her side, with her mouth like over the side of the bed.)  
  
"OK!" Amira snatched the bucket out of Kakarota's hand.  
  
They both glared at each other angrily, then Amira did as she was told.  
  
(A/N:DON'T LOOK AT ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE! Gomen, I couldn't help myself ^^;;)  
  
Amira took a senzu bean out of her pocket, and slipped into Crystal's mouth when she wasn't coughing up any blood.  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said right before she coughed up more blood.  
  
"Quit talking!" Kakarota said angrily.  
  
"Why don't you at least try to be nice to her when she's hurt, instead of being a-"  
  
"AAAAH!" Goku yelled when he opened the door, he covered his eyes, and ran back out.  
  
Amira laughed, and put a shirt on her.  
  
"Is it safe?" Goku asked outside of the door.  
  
"Yes," Amira answered.  
  
He stepped in ,"So how is she doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Is coughing up a lot of blood a good thing?" Amira asked.  
  
Crystal opened her eyes, and saw worried faces looking down at her. All were worried except for Kakarota.  
  
*How am I alive? My vision never showed this...* Crystal thought, then tried to move. She screamed. Amira put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake everyone else up.  
  
But Pan and Trunks ran in.  
  
"I-is she alive?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Yes, she passed out though..." Amira said looking down at Crystal.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Senzu beans! You gotta love 'em!" Pan replied happily.  
  
Everyone soon left the room, but Trunks stayed in his spot. When he heard the door close, he snapped back into reality.  
  
He walked over to Crystal, and sat on the bed beside her. He studied the way she looked. Different than the day they had first met. She had grown, became tan, and her hair was now brushed. He wanted to look into her emerald green eyes again.  
  
He gently kissed her lips, and she stirred, but didn't wake up.  
  
So he waited.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Crystal opened her eyes, this time finding only Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked hoarsly.  
  
"Uh...nothing," Trunks blushed.  
  
She pulled the covers over herself, realizing that her shirt was lifted half way up.  
  
"I was just checking your bandages," Trunks said quickly.  
  
"No you weren't! Don't even lie to me!" Crystal said.  
  
"But...I'm your boyfriend. Why is it such a big deal?" He smirked.  
  
"You're only eighteen."  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"So! You don't need to be looking up my shirt!"  
  
"Why!? I'm your boyfriend! What's the big deal!?" Trunks repeated.  
  
"I don't want kids yet!"  
  
"Who said we were going to have kids now?"  
  
"You sure act like you want them," Crystal tried to sit up once again, but Trunks gently pushed her back down.  
  
"You can't move yet," He said.  
  
Crystal began to protest, but he covered her mouth with a finger.  
  
She looked at him funny. Until he removed his finger, and kissed her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku and Kakarota sat at the dining room table, silently.  
  
"Amira and Crystal-they're part Namek?" Goku asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes," She answered,*I can only tell him so much. I won't dare tell him about Crystal.*  
  
"I've been to Namek before. What was your husbands name?"  
  
"It was Piccolo..."  
  
"Really?! I know Piccolo!"  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same person Kakarot?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on! I"ll call him for you!"  
  
"No I'd...." She stopped, and sighed slightly annoyed,*He's never going to listen to me...*  
  
Will Kakarota talk to Piccolo? Is Crystal really part Namekian? Oh crap! Wy did I just ask that?! That gives away a big hint about my new story that I'm writing! *Pouts* Pretend you never heard that. Will Goku ever listen to Kakarota? Find out next time (Exept for the second question) on 'Love Conquers All'!! ///~~~*Yume Youkai*~~~/// 


	5. The Talk With Piccolo, and a serious inj...

I'm too depressed right now to say anything. I feel like my heart has been cut out and trampled over by a thousand cleats.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT.  
  
*****  
  
Goku dialed the number to Kami's Lookout. (A/n:I gave them a phone, because I wasn't sure if they had one.)  
  
"Hi Goku! How have you been?" It was Dende. "Have you collected all the Dragon Ball's yet?"  
  
"We haven't gotten them all yet. Is Piccolo there?" Goku asked.  
  
Kakarota stood behind him.  
  
"Yes, he's here. I just got this phone installed, so I don't know how to put you on hold or anything. But just wait a minute, and I'll go get him." Dende walked around Kami's Lookout, in search of Piccolo.  
  
Goku pushed Kakarota in front of him as Piccolo came near.  
  
They were both silent.  
  
"Don't you two want to know how the other has been over the years?" Goku asked looking back and forth at the two of them.  
  
Kakarota turned around," There is nothing to say Kakarot. This is why I didn't want to talk to him."  
  
"Well, don't you at least want to say one thing to him?" Goku asked impatiently.  
  
"No there is not. I'm sure Piccolo feels the same. Now turn it off!" She said walking to the exit.  
  
"But it's been eighteen years...." Goku stopped when the door slammed in his face.  
  
He turned back to the phone," Does she hate you or something?"  
  
Piccolo only shrugged. "It must be because we haven't seen each other in so long."  
  
"Were you there when she was in labor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chi chi got mad when I wasn't with her when she was having Gohan. But she eventually got over it."  
  
(A/n:I don't care if he really was there. I needed him to say something like that.)  
  
The ship began moving.  
  
"I'd better go." Goku quickly hung up the phone, and ran to the control room that Trunks was in.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?!" Goku yelled over the noise.  
  
"Moving us closer to the Dragon Ball!" He yelled back.  
  
"Do you have another Dragon Radar or something?! Wait a minute...why don't we just walk to it?"  
  
"The Dragon Radar is built into this ship, so I'm flying it closer."  
  
Trunks landed, and someone burst into the door.  
  
"Why the hell were you moving the ship!?" Kakarota yelled.  
  
"I was getting it closer to the Dragon Ball." Trunks said standing up.  
  
"Next time make sure that everyone is in the ship before you move it!" She said angrily.  
  
"Who was outside?" Trunks asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Me!" Kakarota said marching out of the rom.  
  
"Well sorry." Goku said silently with the attitude of a sullen eight-year- old. He followed her out.  
  
"What do you want Kakarot?" She asked.  
  
"Did you get hurt or something?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She kept her back facing him.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?"  
  
"Because I don't want to!"  
  
"Something is wrong! What is it?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing!!"  
  
Goku shrugged and walked off, but he glanced back and saw Kakarota touch her back, and quickly pull her hand back.  
  
"Something is wrong with your back!" Goku said turning around.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Kakarot. I'm fine!" She walked the opposite direction of him.  
  
"Let me lok at your back!" He said.  
  
"If it will prove to you that it's just a scratch and you'll leave me alone, then fine!!" She sat on the ground.  
  
He practically had to peal her shirt off of her back. She cringed. The inside of her shirt was black, and her back was completely raw skin. Goku guessed that the black on her shirt was her top skin. He winced at the sight of it.  
  
"See, there's nothing wrong. Now leave me alone!" She said trying to pull her shirt back down.  
  
"No don't! Don't touch it! You've been burnt on your back, very badly."  
  
"It's not that bad Kakarot!"  
  
"It thrid degree burn! It's the worst burn you can get! I'll get you one of Trunks' shirts and some bandages." Goku ran off.  
  
"Fine, I'll go in a room that no one else is it." She mumbled.  
  
Goku gave her the things, and left the room.  
  
Kakarota stepped out of the room when she was finished with the bandages, and had the shirt on.  
  
"Do you think you'll be OK?" Goku asked her.  
  
"Of course I'll be OK! It wasn't a big deal to begin with!" She said.  
  
Goku shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
He walked back to the control room to tell Trunks that he could start the space ship again. But he wasn't there.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Crystal watch Trunks as he walked into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I think you're mom is mad at me..."He said.  
  
"Why would she be mad at you?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I didn't know she was outside, so I started the spaceship so we would be closer to the Dragon Ball." He said.  
  
"So what? It's not like she couldn't fly with the ship or something."  
  
"I think there's more to it."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Feeling better?" Trunks said, as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Crystal didn't answer.  
  
Something soft brushed up against his hand.  
  
He pulled back,"What is that?"  
  
"What is what?" Crystal asked.  
  
He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You have a tail? How come I never noticed that before?" He asked.  
  
Crystal shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked." She put her arms around him.  
  
Someone walked in.  
  
"Aw look at the cute little love birds. Together. Alone. What have you two been doing in here alone?" Pan laughed, and Trunks turned around and smacked her.  
  
"Trunks, she's just a kid. Leave her alone." Crystal said.  
  
Trunks looked at Crystal, then back at Pan.  
  
Pan smiled and left the room.  
  
"She makes ne so mad...." Trunks said angrily.  
  
"It will be OK. Just quit acting like it annys you when she comes in. She'll keep doing it over and over if you show that she is annoying you."  
  
Trunks picked her up, and took her outside.  
  
"Why are you carrying me? You know I can walk by myself now." Crystal said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh well. It's fun carrying you."  
  
"Well since you're done carrying me. Can you put me down?"  
  
Trunks didn't listen.  
  
Crystal sighed, and just looked around.  
  
"Maybe we should live here," Trunks suggested.  
  
"Yeah....it would be nice. But we would be too far from home, and we don't really know what's out here." Crystal said.  
  
Kakarota came outside, and Crystal couls sense something wrong with her. She tried to read her mind, but Kakarota had it blocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal asked.  
  
"What? Nothing." Trunks said.  
  
"Not you, my mom." Crystal glanced at Trunks, then to her mom.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Kakarota said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Something is wrong? Do you have some bad news or something?"  
  
"No, I said I'm fine!"  
  
"You're not fine. I can sense something wrong!" Crystal persisted.  
  
"What's wrong with you and Kakarot?! You always have to get your way. You both bug me until I tell you what happened! I only got third degree burn! There are you happy that you know now?!" She yelled.  
  
Trunks and Crystal just stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean only? Third degree burn is serious." Trunks said breaking the silence.  
  
Kakarota growled and went back inside.  
  
Crystal closed her eyes, and turned her head toward the sky.  
  
When she opened them, a black dot flew across the sky.  
  
Crystal managed to get away from Trunks, and took to the air. He followed her, incase she needed help flying, or got into trouble. She kept falling and rising since she hadn't regained all of her strength.  
  
The figure stopped, and flew towards them. Trunks looked over at Crystal who kept flying.  
  
"Can you tell who it is yet?" Trunks asked her.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
But the closer they got, the easier it was to see who was flying towards.  
  
*What's he doing here....?* Trunks wondered.  
  
The person stopped right in front of them.  
  
*****  
  
Hm.....I wonder who it could be. Guess you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter. Oh yeah, and my friend and I have an account. Our name is The Youkai Sisters. If you like Inuyasha fan fics, we have one. We're about to right a YYH one too. Yup. So REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
-You know who. It's always the same person every time on this account. 


	6. Oh no, it can't be

A/n: Hi everybody, I thought I would be nice and update all my stories since I'm going to Washington DC tomorrow. So here you peoples go.  
  
Disclaimer: Yume no own!

"Father? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You were taking too long, so Bulma sent us to find the other Dragon Ball's. Who is this woman?" He nodded towards Crystal.  
  
"You would know Vegeta," Crystal folded her arms.  
  
"You're Kakarota's daughter, Mizu," Vegeta said.  
  
"No, I'm Yume. But I prefer to be called Crystal," She said.  
  
"I'd rather call you by your Saiyan name."  
  
"Who else is here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Gohan and Goten--" Vegeta began.  
  
"It was you! You blasted me in the stomach!" Crystal said angrily.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said.  
  
"How are you so sure Crystal?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He remembers, and I read his mind," Crystal glared at him.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about," Vegeta looked away.  
  
"Don't lie to me Vegeta. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Crystal yelled.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Vegeta, who did you think I was? Did you actually think that I looked like the legendary super saiyan?" Crystal asked.  
  
Veget didn't say a word.  
  
"Or were you scared of me? Kakarot's niece? Afraid tht there was someone else in this world that could defeat you?" Crystal taunted him.  
  
"I'm never scared of anyone!" Vegeta yelled." I could prove to you right now that I can defeat you!"  
  
"Prove it to me then Vegeta. I would like to see you try!" Crystal said, smirking.  
  
"Both of you stop it! There's no reason--" Trunks stopped as he felt a pain in his stomach.  
  
"Stay out of this boy!" Vegeta removed his hand.  
  
Trunks doubled over, and fell to the ground.  
  
Crystal glared at Vegeta."Now you've really pissed me off!" She powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"I'm surprised that you've become a super saiyan." Vegeta said as he powered up also.  
  
"I can go so much further Vegeta, I could kill you right now if I wanted to," Crystal powered up even more.  
  
"I'm sure that your power doesn't even come close to matching mine or Kakarot's! You don't stand a chance, there's no way that you could defeat me!"  
  
"If my mother could beat you on Frieza's spaceship everytime you challenged her, I'm sure I could defeat you know. But I don't feel like killing my boyfriends father."  
  
"What boyfriend?"  
  
"Think about it Vegeta. I'm sure you will figure it out sooner or later." Crystal went back to normal, and looked down.  
  
Trunks was gone.  
  
Vegeta tried to throw a punch at her, but she easily caught it, and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't forget,"Crystal whispered."I couldkill you any time I wanted to."  
  
"Get away from me woman!" Vegeta yelled."I'm not scared of you. I'm not scared of anyone!!"  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes,"My name isn't woman! It's Crystal!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I like!"  
  
Crystal flew off to find Trunks.  
  
Looks like I might just have a sparring partner for the rest of my life... She thought.  
  
When Crystal got to the ship, she found Trunks pacing back and forth.  
  
He saw her come in."No one got hurt did they?"  
  
"No, no one got hurt. There was no fight." Crystal said."Are you OK? You're face looks swollen where you were hit."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'm glad that you and my dad are too." Trunks looked at her.  
  
Crystal smiled, and hugged him.

* * *

"Hey Kakarot, do you know any good moves?" Amira asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could teach you the instant transmission." Goku said.  
  
"Whats that?" She asked.  
  
"First you have to place to fingers on your forehead, then concentrate on the place you want to go." Goku explained the rest of it to her.  
  
"OK, I think I've got it." Amira did as Goku had told her, and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, she found herself in the spaceship.  
  
"So it really does work..." She thought outloud.  
  
Amira looked around to see what part of the space ship she was on, but what she found, she did not want to see. She paled, and turned around.  
  
"Um...Amira, do you think you could get out of my room?" Trunks said holding his boxers in front of him. (A/n: It's night time, he was changing.)  
  
Amira slowly walked out of the room.

A/n: Yeah yeah, Awkward ending for this chapter. But it had to end somewhere. Thought I would give you guys a good laugh. Or at least a smile. Well, you know what makes me smile, and thats reviews! 


	7. Kidnapped

Sorry this took so long. I've been at this thing called Upward Bound.

Oh yes and _Blah _means thinking

Disclaimer: If I don't own anything in the other ones, what makes you think I would own anything in this one?

* * *

Amira walked back outside, to find that Goku was gone. So she trained by herself. Not knowing that she was being watched. Amira was too occupied at the moment to sense a power level.  
  
Someone grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth. Amira elbowed the person in the stomach, then kicked them between the legs. They let go, and she turned around. It was a man. Someone she had never seen before, but he looked so familiar...  
  
Trunks walked out of the room, still red about what had happened earlier. Crystal saw him when he walked past her.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Well..." Trunks scratched is head. "Your sister walked in on me while I was changing.....and it was kind of embarassing."  
  
Crystal laughed.  
  
Trunks blushed even more.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I was just changing in my room and she appeared out of no where."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Amira'll forget about it soon." Crystal kissed him on the cheek, and went to change her own clothes. But stopped when she heard someone speaking to her in her mind.  
  
'Amira? Is that you?' Crystal asked.  
  
'Hell yes it's me. Who else did you expect?'  
  
'Well excuse me! I haven't heard from you in a while!'  
  
'I'm not sure that you will be hearing much from me any more...'  
  
'What do you mean? Has something happened to you?'  
  
'I've been kidnapped. More like adultnapped, but anyways, it was by the Legendary Super Saiyan.'  
  
'Broly?! Are you sure?'  
  
'I'm sure. He even told me, plus I could tell he was a Saiyan by his tail. And there is no other Saiyan's. He's the last one that we know about.'  
  
'Do you know what it looks like around you?'  
  
No one answered.  
  
_Amira! Amira! Dammit talk to me!_ She found that she was back in her own mind. "Damn..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, coming up from behind her.  
  
"It's Amira.....she's been kidnapped." Crystal said.  
  
Amira's POV  
  
I awoke, although it felt like I hadn't slept. Around me, everything was dark, and someone was standing over me. It was like a nightmare. I was in pain, and didn't remember anything. Wait, someone kidnapped me. What was his name.....Broly! The Legendary Super Saiyan. I quickly closed my eyes, hoping I would wake up from this dream. But it was impossible. The only thing I could do was sleep, so that's what I did.  
  
I slept.  
  
The next day...  
  
Again I woke up, but Broly was gone. I stood up, and felt the pain, coursing throughout my body. My ribs were broken, and it felt like my knee was pretty busted up too. I looked around, and began to walk.  
  
Anyone could get lost in this forest. I thought as my legs gave out on me.  
  
Again I got up and began to walk, I stopped by a small river, and let myself fall to the ground. I saw a stream of bubbles moving my way.  
  
I kept lookng at them, wondering what it could be. I tried moving my hand to grab at the bubbles, but I couldn't move.  
  
A head popped up, it was him. Broly. He got out of the water, and I looked away. I thought he didn't have any clothes on, but I was wrong.  
  
"What's your problem, woman?" He asked.  
  
"I...uh...thought you were naked." I said weakly.  
  
"I wasn't bathing, I was cathing fish." He showed me a large fish he had caught. Then walked over to me, and set the fish down.  
  
"What do you want?" I tried to back away, but fell backwards.  
  
He came closer, and lifted up my shirt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I yelled.  
  
He looked at me angrily, and yelled bak at me."WELL WOMAN! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TRY AND HELP YOU I WON'T!" He stood up, and began picking up the fish again.  
  
"Fine...." I muttered.  
  
He came back over to me, and once again lifted up my shirt. He inspected my wounds, then pulled something out of his satchel.  
  
"Take this," He handed me a senzu bean.  
  
"How did you get one of these?" I asked chewing it up.  
  
"I stole them."  
  
"Whats the point of stealing me, and the senzu beans?"  
  
"I needed the senzu beans incase one of us gets injured. I'm not sure why I took you though."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Amira, and you're Broly."  
  
He nodded,"OK woman. Do you think you can walk?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." I stood up, and walked beside him.  
  
When we got back to his camp, he cooked the fish, and we ate it. It was good, and I felt dumb eating over half of the fish. But I was hungry. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days! I smiled at him, I had grown to like this guy.  
  
"Woman--" He began.  
  
"Amira!" I said angrily.  
  
"Amira," He corrected himself," will you be my mate?"  
  
I was silent, not knowing what to say. It was sudden, something I wasn't expecting.  
  
He looked at the ground,"I don't care if you say no. Just go ahead and say it if that's what you must do."  
  
I was still silent. But then answered him weakly.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. I smiled also.  
  
This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Or was it?  
  
Author's POV  
  
"I'm really worried about Amira," Crystal said.  
  
"Everyone else is too, but we really need to find the Dragon Ball here." Goku said.  
  
Everyone was sitting at a table, discussing whether they should look for Amira or the Dragon Ball first.  
  
"We should seperate. A certain amount of people look for the Dragon Ball and the rest of the people can look for Amira." Trunks suggested.  
  
"Great idea Trunks, you can come find the Dragon Ball with grandpa and me!" Pan said.  
  
"Actually, I had planned on going with Crystal and Kakarota to find Amira," Trunks said.  
  
"Too bad, you're the only one that knows how to use the Dragon Radar in the ship, you have to look at it and lead us to the Dragon Ball." Goku smirked.  
  
"What had you planned on doing with Crystal anyways?" Pan said slyly.  
  
"So we'll start looking for Amira and the Dragon Ball in the morning," Kakarota stood up, and walked to her room.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll do that then." Goku got up also, and everyone else went to their rooms.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Weeee're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz...." Pan stopped singing, when she noticed that Trunks and her grandpa were looking at her funny. She blushed," Sorry, I couldn't help myself."  
  
Trunks took one last look at the Dragon Radar." Ok, lets get going."  
  
The three of them walked out of the ship, Trunks looked around. "I think the Dragon Radar said the Dragon Ball was that way." He pointed out.  
  
And so they began to walk.  
  
Oh no..... I hope they don't get lost. This one was kinda short, oh well. I'm gonna post 2 maybe 3 chapters today, because I feel so bad that you guys haven't been able to read this for a long time. Anyways....PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!  
--Yume 


	8. Another ship?

* * *

I am so sorry. I've been at Wittenburg, and I haven't been able to update. No, I'm not eighteen or any age higher then that. I'm doing a program called Upward Bound.

Oh yeah, and I had to change some stuff.

_Bleh _means thinking

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBGT or Z.

* * *

**"Ok, turn left here Goku." Trunks said," It should be right in this area."**

**Everyone looked around. This place was very grassy, it was taller than Goku! All you could see was the tips of his black hair. Pan crawled on the ground, and Goku just moved the grass out of his way, while Trunks went for a swim in a nearby pond. **

**Still, no one found the Dragon Ball.**

* * *

****

**'Amira?! Amira where are you?!' Crystal had been trying to contact her sister all day.**

**'Crystal?' She finally answered.**

**Crystal almost fell out of the sky from pure shock."A-Amira! Where are you?!"**

**Amira laughed." I'm not sure, everything looks the same to me. We travel to different places, yet everything looks the same."**

**'Wait a minute, what do you mean 'we'?' **

**'Broly and I. We travel different places--'**

**Crystal stopped, 'BROLY?! So you're telling me that you've been hanging out with THE Legendary Super Saiyan?!'**

**'Yeah, so what? Are you going to get mad or freak out--whatever you're doing--when I tell you that we're mates?' **

**Crystal blinked, then glanced at her mother who was looking at her strangely.'Wh.......what?'**

**' You heard me! Its not like its the end of the world when I start dating someone!!!' Amira closed the link.**

**_Amira! No! Thats not what I meant! Amira! Dammit! _Crystal glared at nothing.**

**"So she's with The Legenday Super Saiyan." Kakarota said.**

**Crystal nodded,"Yes, how did you know?"**

**"I read your mind while you two were talking, and heard the whole conversation. All we need to do is follow Amira and Broly's ki, and we can find them."**

**"How will you know for sure if it is theirs?" Crystal asked.**

**"One is a full Saiyan, one is half, and they will be together." Kakarota said as they began to fly once again.**

* * *

****

**Trunks climbed out of the water, and went to Pan and Goku.**

**"I haven't seen any sign of the Dragon Ball. Have you?" Trunks asked.**

**Pan and Goku shook their heads.**

**"Well, lets head back to the ship, and I'll re-check the radar." Trunks said.**

**"Sounds like a good idea to me, and while we're there, lets get something to eat. I'm starving!" Goku said.**

**They began to walk once again, but stopped. There was Amira, with another man.**

**The man stood up,"What do you want?!"**

**"We want her."Goku said, pointing to Amira. **

**"You can't have her, she's mine! She is my mate!" Broly get into fighting stance, as did Goku.**

**"Kakarot, Broly, no! You can't fight!" Amira said.**

**"Kakarot? You mean to tell me that this child is Kakarot?!" Broly yelled.**

**"Yes I am, but I only allow my friends to call me Kakarot, and you're not my friend!!" Goku yelled.**

**"Kakarot." Broly growled as he chaged at him.**

**Amira got between them, and closed her eyes.**

**Broly stopped. "Why are you protecting him? Get out of my way!"**

**"No! I don't want you two to fight. There's no point." Amira said.**

**Broly stood up straight, and grabbed her by the arm. She closed her eyes once more, expecting pain. But none came. She opened her eyes to find herself in the sky. Amira looked over at Broly.**

**"I don't understand. With the legends I've heard, the Legendary Super Saiyan, you, doesn't listen to anyone." Amira said.**

**"Aren't all Saiyans like that?" Broly said.**

* * *

****

**"Looks like we flew in a circle. There's our ship. Can we stop, I'm hungry?" Without Kakarota's answer, Crystal landed.**

**Crystal walked inside, for some reason she got the feeling that this wasn't their ship. Kakarota followed in behind her.**

**"Um....hi."A boy that looked about Trunks' age said.**

**"Hi, who are you?" Crystal asked.**

**"Oh, sorry. My name is Goten." He smiled.**

**_Why does he seem so familiar...._ Crystal thought. "My name is Crystal, this is my mom--"**

**"Kakarota," Someone said.**

**"Oh, hey Vegeta, when did you and Gohan get back?" Goten asked.**

**"What the hell are you doing here woman!?" Vegeta yelled.**

**"Its none of your business Vegeta!" She yelled back.**

**"Not good." Crystal muttered.**

**"Do they know each other?" Another man with glasses asked.**

**"Unfortunately, yes." Crystal said.**

**"My name is Gohan, what's your name?" He asked extending his hand.**

**She looked at him funny."My name is Crystal."**

**Gohan let his hand all to his side.**

**"Now I know why you two seem so familiar. You're both Kakarot's sons aren't you?!" Crystal said happily.**

**"How do you know our dad?" Goten asked.**

**"He's my uncle!" Crystal said.**

**"So that means....you're our cousin, and she's our aunt." Goten pointed to Kakarota.**

**Crystal sweatdropped. " Yes. We need to seperate then before they kill each other."**

**"...YOU'RE NOT THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ANYTHING YOU SELFISH PIG!!!!" Kakarota yelled.**

**"BE QUIET YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS!!"**

**"I WILL OBEY NO ONE, ESPECIALLY A SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU!!!" **

**"What are we going to do. I really don't want to get into the middle of this argument." Gohan said.**

**"Come on mom. We need to find Amira." Crystal pulled on her armor.**

**Kakarota took a swing at her, but missed.**

**"Whoa!"Crystal exclaimed," I think I'll just take one of you with me, and the other can stay here and make sure that they don't go further than this argument. Come on Goten." **

**Crystal and Goten left, leaving Gohan to take care of the two arguing Saiyan's.**

**"So are you half Saiyan, half human too?" Goten asked as they both took to he air.**

**"No, I'm part Saiyan, part Namekian." Crystal said.**

**"Really? We know a Namek. His name is Piccolo." Goten said.**

**Crystal sighed."Yeah, that would be my dad."**

**"Really?"**

**Crystal nodded.**

**Both were silent, so Crystal tried to contact Pan.**

**'Pan?' Crystal searched for her.**

**'Crystal? Is that you?' Pan asked.**

**'Yeah, its me.'**

**'You won't believe what we saw. Amira was with another man! I think his name was Broly or something like that.'**

**'Oh.....guess what. We found your uncle, Goten.' **

**'Really, he's my favorite uncle! Well, he's my only uncle.' Pan laughed.**

**Crystal smiled,'Yeah, and what about me? Am I your favorite cousin? Anyways, have you guys found the Dragon Ball yet?'**

**'No not yet. Hey, we're going to go back to the ship. I'll talk to you later. Bye.' Pan said.**

**'Later.' Crystal said as she closed the link.**

**"What were you doing?" Goten asked.**

**"I was talking with Pan. Namek's can speak telepathically. Since I'm part Namek, I can speak with people telepathically." Crystal smiled to herself.**

**Neither of them spoke.**

**"Do you sense that?" Goten asked, breaking the silence.**

**"Yeah, it feels close." Crystal looked around."Look, down there. I see a couple of people."**

**They both landed. It was Goku, Pan and Trunks.**

**"Hey dad!" Goten said.**

**"Goten! What are you guys doing here?!" Goku exclaimed happily.**

* * *

****

**OK, thats it for now. I'll update when I can because I love you guys that review for me. Laters.**


	9. Love and Hate

Sorry, I love you guys, here's a chapter. Damn school.

"Talking"

'Speaking telepathically'

_**Thinking**_

**"We were just about to go back to the ship to get something to eat, and recheck the radar. Do you guys want to come with us?" Trunks asked.**

**"I guess." Goten and Crystal said.**

**They walked back to the space ship, and Goku got something to eat, while Trunks and Crystal looked at the Dragon Radar. Everyone else stayed outside.**

**"Does anyone else want anything to eat?!" Goku called from the inside of the ship.**

**"Now that I tihnk about it, I'm kind of hungry." Goten said walking inside.**

**Pan followed him, not wanting to be left outside alone.**

**"OK Kakarot, come on, we know where to go now!" Crystal said.**

**"I barely got anything to eat!!" Goku complained.**

**"Yeah, me too." Goten said.**

**"Pack some food to take with you then." Crystal suggested.**

**Goku ran back into the ktichen, and came back out with a huge basket full of food.**

**"OK, I'm ready to go now."**

**They walked out the door, and stopped; waiting for Trunks to lead them in the direction of the Dragon Ball. He turned right as soon as he stepped out the door.**

**"This would be so much easier if someone hadn't broken the Dragon Radar." Pan said.**

**"You're blaming this all on me?!" Goku yelled.**

**"Who else could have broken it!" **

**"You did!"**

**"No I didn't you broke it!" **

**"No! You--"**

**"OK children that's enough," Crystal said sweatdropping.**

**"Why do you guys keep following us!?" A female voice said angrily.**

**They looked up, it was Amira.**

**"No we were looking for the Dragon Ball, and it keeps leading us to you two."Trunks said."We keep going to the space ship and checking the Radar."**

**Broly held his satchel close, only Amira noticed this.**

**"Broly?" She whispered.**

**"Kakarot..." He growled, trying to ignore her.**

**She glared at him."Let's go, we need to talk."**

**They both took to the air, and Broly continued to glare at Goku.**

**"You have it don't you?" Amira asked when they were far enough away.**

**"Have what?" He asked.**

**"The Dragon Ball--you know what I'm talking about." She said.**

**He was silent. **

**"Why didn't you tell me? It's not like it's a big deal or anything."**

**"Then why are you making it a big deal?" He asked. **

**He mentally kicked himself.**

**She stopped."Fine, then I'll just leave so I don't make such a big deal out of things." She said coldly.**

**"That's not what I meant..." He flew after her. "Amira! That's not what I meant!!" **

**"You said it loud and clear, so how can you say that's not what you meant!?" She yelled turning around.**

**"I meant I just didn't want to talk about it right now."**

**"You could have said that instead of saying what you did." **

**They were silent.**

**"I'm sorry," Broly said quietly.**

**Amira looked at him, _I never thought I'd see the day when a Saiyan told someone they were sorry. Especially him._ **

**They stared at each other for a while, then Amira flew to him. **

**"Are you getting hungry?" He asked.**

**"A little." Amira said.**

**"OK, there's a lake right here that we can fish in." **

**Broly descended, and took his clothes off, while Amira slowly followed him.**

**_This looks like the same lake Broly and I first met at. _She thought as she watched him jump in.**

**She began to take her shirt off, but stopped. Instead, she jumped in fully clothed.**

**Broly frowned when she came up.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Nothing." He said.**

**"What, are you mad at me for not taking my clothes off?" She teased.**

**"No." **

**"Oh well, at least I'm helping you." She said, splashing him.**

**"How is this helping me?" Broly asked, trying to shield himself from the water.**

**He dove underwater, and grabbed her legs, pulling her under.**

**"Hey, no fair!" She said dunking him.**

**"OK, I give up. Lets look for some fish." Broly dove under, and caught a fish before Amira could even take a breath.**

**But she went under anyways, and caught a small fish compared to Broly's.**

**They both got out of the water, and Amira let her small fish go.**

**"Hey, we could have used that." Broly said.**

**"Yeah right. He was too cute to eat. A lot cuter than you!" She teased.**

**"How could you compare me to a fish?" He asked.**

**"You're right. There would be no compitition, the fishy would surely win a beauty contest."**

**"I thought you said it was cute? Not beautiful." **

**Amira shrugged, and Broly put his clothes on. He picked up the fish and Amira, and threw her into the water. He began to walk off as Amira poked her head out of the water, and ran after him. She jumped on his back, and he fell over.**

**"Get off of me woman!" He said rolling around, trying to get her off.**

**"No, I'm paying you back for what you did to me." She held him down, and put her lips against his.**

**When she pulled back, he just looked at her funny.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Nothing," He said quietly.**

**She got off of him, and he slowly stood up.**

**"I can tell you've never really experienced love before." She said.**

**"Is that what it is? Love?" He asked.**

**Amira nodded.**

**"Well then, I guess I love you." **

**She looked up at him, suprised yet again.**

**"Come on, lets make a camp." Broly began to walk in a random direction.**

**Little did they know, he had left his satchel behind.**

* * *

**"We're never going to get the Dragon Ball from that guy. We might as well just give up." Pan said.**

**"We should just try and sneak up on him." Goku suggested, "Then we could easily take his Dragon Ball."**

**"We'd have to go back to the ship and check the Dragon Radar." Trunks said.**

**They all stood up (A/n:I know I didn't mention they were sitting, Gomen), and began walking to the ship. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at what they thougt was their ship. **

**_This couldn't be someone else's ship. No one else is on this planet. _Goku thought.**

**"Goten," Pan said under her breath.**

**"What?" Trunks asked.**

**"Goten, Vegeta, and my dad are on this ship. It's theirs." Pan said.**

**"How could you have known, when we had no idea?" Goku asked.**

**"Well, Crystal told me that Goten was here, and if you look in the window--" She began.**

**"Crysatl? When did you talk to her?"Trunks asked.**

**"WOULD YOU STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!!" Pan yelled. "OK, Crystal contacted me--shut up Trunks--and told me that Goten was here, and if you look in the window, you can see Vegeta, my dad, and a woman figure."**

**"Do you think Vegeta could be having an affair? Because, they look pretty close." Goku said.**

**Trunks smacked him. "Goku, don't even think like that!"**

**"Ow! Dammit! I was just kidding!" He yelled.**

**_So I guess that's where Pan gets it from..._ Trunks thought.**

**Vegeta, Gohan, and the woman were now looking at them through the window. Now they could tell who it was--Kakarota.**

**Pan ran inside the ship, and jumped on her father.**

**"Pan?" Gohan said.**

**"Hi poppa!" Pan said hugging him.**

**Gohan wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Grandpa, Trunks, and I are looking for the Dragon Ball. There's one on this planet." **

**"We are too. Bulma sent us out here when you guys didn't report that you had the last Dragon Ball, you took too long, so we came." Gohan said.**

**"Oh yes, and Kakarot, don't think we didn't hear what you said outside." Kakarota said angrily.**

**Goku smiled.**

**"Can all these conversations wait?! No one really cares right now, so lets go look for the last damn Dragon Ball." Vegeta said impatiently.**

**Kakarota crossed her arms. "Usually I wouldn't take orders from you, but I want to get off of this planet!" **

**They walked outside, and Pan was still clinging on to her father. He tried to reach for the Dragon Radar in his pocket, but her couldn't get around Pan.**

**"Pan, do you think I could put you down for a minute. I can't get the Dragon Radar out of my pocket..." He stopped when he realized she was asleep.**

**"Which way do we go, Gohan?" Vegeta asked.**

**"I can't reach the Radar." He said. "Trunks, will you get it out of my pocket for me?"**

**Trunks reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the Dragon Radar. But, as he pulled it out, he bumped Pan, and she fell off of Gohan. Trunks turned white, as Pan lay motionless on the ground.**

**"Sorry,"Trunks said.**

**"It's OK, accidents happen." Gohan said.**

**Pan opened her eyes. "What happened? Why am I on the ground?"**

**"Trunks accidently knocked you off my back when he was--" Gohan began.**

**"TRUNKS YOU ASS HOLE! YOU PROBABLY DID IT ON PURPOSE!!" She yelled.**

**Goku smacked Pan, but Gohan stood in silence. Pan turned white, as she looked at her fathers face. She had never seen him so angry before.**

**"Pan." He said in an angry, yet calm voice.**

**She gulped.**

**Oh snap, I wonder what's going to happen. Well, to find out, tune in next time to Love Conquers All! (Well, you have to review also. That always helps).**


	10. Back To Earth We Go

I'm sick right now...It makes me sad. Well, at least I don't have to go to school right now. Smiles

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

**"I'm fat already!" Amira said angrily.**

**"You're less than a month pregnant, but you are gaining weight." Broly said.**

**"Thanks a lot you ass hole. It's your fault anyways." She said.**

**"Well you agreed to it, so it's your fault too!" He looked at her stomach. It wasn't that big...but she was pregnant, and who knew she would be so self-conscious.**

**"Come on, I'm hungry." Amira started walking towards a river.**

**Broly sighed, and followed her. She knew almost every spot on this planet. He had shown her everywhere he could. They got fish and berries, Amira ate her food, and the food Broly wouldn't eat. Then walked back to heir camp (A/n: They move like every day.)**

**"There has to be something to do on this planet..." Amira muttered.**

**"We need to find my Dragon Ball." Broly said.**

**"We've looked for it since the day you lost it. I'm sure it's long gone by now." Amira said. _I'm sure they already have it._**

**Broly didn't say anything.**

**"Why do you want it any ways?" She asked.**

**"So I can get my wish."**

**"You need all seven to get your wish." **

**He nodded. "I've been looking for a ship. But not many people come around here."**

**"I see."**

* * *

**"I refuse." Crystal said.**

**"We have to." Trunks repeated.**

**"I'm not leaving my sister here with Broly!" Crystal said angrily.**

**"I'm sorry, it's not my decision, everyone else has already decided that we should leave. And obviously Amira wants to stay with him." Trunks said.**

**Crystal sighed as Trunks put his arms around her. **

**"We'll come back, I promise." He said. Crystal hugged him.**

**"Come on, we're leaving." Kakarota said.**

**"Already?" Crystal asked.**

**She nodded.**

**Trunks and Crystal walked inside.**

**'Amira?' Crystal searched for her.**

**'Crystal? Hey what's going on?' Amira asked.**

**'We're leaving for Earth. We need to get the Dragon Ball's back. I guess if we don't do it soon, the Earth will explode or something like that.'**

**'Oh, well will you come visit me?'**

**'Yeah, whenever I can.'**

**'OK, well then I guess I'll see you again soon.'**

**'Bye.'**

**They both closed the line, and Crystal sighed.**

**"I can't believe we're just leaving her like this..." She said.**

**"She found someone she truly wants to be with. It was her choice to stay, kind of. Wouldn't you want to stay if I lived here?" Trunks asked.**

**Crystal nodded.**

**Trunks wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest.**

**"She'll be fine." He whispered.**

**"Wait." She got up, and accidentally hit him in his nose.**

**(A/n: Trojan man! Sorry, that commercial just came on. LOL.)**

**"Sorry, are you OK?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." He wrinkled his nose.**

**"I had a vision. We can't leave. My sister is going to find the other ship, and they're going to crash!" Crystal said.**

**"Are you sure? I mean, it could be us." Trunsk said.**

**"No it was them..." Crystal said. **

**"Come on you two, we're about to take off. You shouldn't be left in here alone." Goten sat down with them.**

**The three of them stood up, and Trunks pushed Goten out the door. Crystal followed closely behind. There wasn't enough room for everyone, so there were a couple people sharing seats. Pan sat on Goten's lap, while Crystal had to sit on Vegeta's lap. Trunks and Gohan had to operat the ship, she didn't want to smash Goku, and her mother was standing.**

**"Why do I have to sit on his lap? Why couldn't I stand up, and my mom sit down?" Crystal whined.**

**"Do you think I'm comfortable with this?" Vegeta said angrily.**

**"Screw this, I'm standing." Crystal started to stand, but the ship took off before she could, and she was pushed back into Vegeta's lap.**

**"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled.**

**"Oh shut up!" Crystal replied.**

**"I can't take this any more! Get off of me woman!" Vegeta said angrily.**

**"I would if I could you ass hole." Crystal yelled.**

**"Now you know how I feel!" Goten said loud enough for them to hear.**

**"I'm not heavy!" Pan said, sounding hurt.**

**"We're getting ready to leave this planets atmosphere." Gohan said.**

**"Good, I can't wait..." Crystal muttered.**

**"OK, I'm turning on the artificial gravity." Gohan pushed a few buttons.**

**Vegeta pushed Crystal off of him, and she fell to the ground.**

**"You bastard!" Crystal yelled.**

**Vegeta glared at her, and stood up. Everyone stood except for Goten.**

**"Come on Goten, get up." Crystal picked herself off the floor with Trunks' help.**

**"I can't...my legs are broken." Pan hit him in the head. "I'm only kidding." **

**Pan rolled her eyes as Goten stood.**

**"And you said your legs were broken, look at the woman that was sitting on my lap!" Vegeta said.**

**Crystal flipped him off. **

**A few days later...**

**"Crystal you need to eat something." Trunks said. "I can see your ribs." He poked her.**

**"I'm not hungry." She said.**

**"You've been saying that, but I know you have to be." Trunks said. "She loved him, we went over this. You shouldn't stop eating just because we left her."**

**"Well, she shouldn't be going out with Broly. She should have left him and came with us." Crystal said.**

**"But, she loved him! You can't just leave the person you love!" Trunks exclaimed.**

**"Well, my mom did" Crystal began.**

**"But Amira's not your mom!" **

**"But she could have left him! If she wanted to be with us she could have left him! But, I guess we mean nothing to her! Why is everything bad happening to me?" Crystal yelled.**

**"You know, I think you're being really self centered. You say everything bad is happening to you, didn't you ever stop to think about anyone else? You're not the only one going through bad times right now. The Earth is about to explode; you mom and my father"**

**"Leave me alone." Crystal whispered angrily.**

**"This isn't working." Trunks paused. "It's over." **

**He left the room.**

**Crystal stared at the door for a few more seconds, then looked for the closest sharp object, and picked it up.**

**"I have nothing to live for any more." She whispered sadly. "Goodbye."**

* * *

**Sorry this took such a long time. I got into big trouble and just got ungrounded. Yeah...well please review!**


End file.
